Child of The Night
by sapphire-kitsune
Summary: Bakura. Vampires. Blood. Need I say more?


Bakura: Good evening. The Children of the Night welcome you into Our fold. Tonight is the crescent moon, and Sapphire-Kitsune has been turned into her vampiric form- Kage Kitsune. She will not be joining us this evening, as she is out "Painting the town red" as some would say. After a night full of necks, her blood lust should be sated. Now, please read and review.

Jounouchi: In other words, SK's gone off her rocker because her mother won't stop bitching and now she wants to sink her fangs into your warm little necks. Read and review or I'll bust a cap in your ass.

Disclaimer: I own neither Bakura or Malik. Nor do I own any of the other Yu-Gi-Oh characters. If I did, I sure as hell would not be sitting here typing this. Instead I'd be laying across Bakura while.....

Warning: This darling little ficcie of mine will contain violence, innuendo, possible lemon (yum...sour) and some implied shonen-ai /pedophilia. Relax, no little kids are gonna get raped....YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!

Warning 2: BAKURA IS WAAAAAAAAAAAAY OOC! His name has been 'egyptianized' to Bokhura. And Marik has stolen Pegasus' personality. (This fic is slightly Alternate Universe)

* * *

_My true name is Bokhura._

_I am called Wraith._

_For five centuries I have existed upon this earth, instigating havoc throughout._

_But it's not enough. It never has been. Bringing suffering to mortals can no longer fill that hole in my heart, nor heal the dark abyss that was once my heart. Since the true dawning of the civilization of Egypt, I have lurked in the shadows, biding my time until I found the perfect prey. But no longer shall I pursue this, for it brings me no pleasure. _

_Not anymore._

_Not since she left me. All alone, without an anchor. I have lost my humanity and reclaimed it. But now I would give anything to be that dark, sadistic soul whom prowled the earth oh so long ago._

_I threw open the coffin, sending its lid halfway across the room. Panting, I buried my face in my hands and squeezed my eyes shut tightly. Finally slowing my breathing, I crawled onto the floor and stretched, then wrenched the curtains open. Sunlight streamed in, gently warming my face._

_Shaking my head vigorously, I tried to clear my head free of the Nightmare. The Nightmare of my past that had been plaguing me for centuries. The screams of the inhabitants of Kuru Eruna still rang in my ears. _

_It always happened the same way. _

.:Memory Sequence:.

I, as a three-year-old boy, shuffled groggily through a stone doorway.

"Mama? Papa?" I called. But no one answered. Silence whispered throughout the house.

And suddenly, I heard the unmistakable sound of crackling flames. A few yells faded into the night air, and I stuck my head outside to see what was the matter.

Everywhere, blood and bone. The carnage was terrifying, and the stench of blood filled my nostrils.

I disliked blood then.

A strange soldier marched menacingly up to me, but before he was two yards away one of the villagers' arrows pierced through his neck. Looking up, I saw someone I recognized holding a bow, a boy about ten years older than myself then. He called out to me.

"Hey Bokhura! Run away. Hide as fast as you-" He was cut off by the sword whose tip suddenly protruded out of his forehead. Eyes rolling into the back of his head, he fell forward.

With every last bit of energy my small frame possessed I ran, ran until I could no longer see the red and orange flames, bright against the black backdrop of night.

Somewhere in the middle of the desert I collapsed, defeated by the searing cold of the desert and my own human limitations.

I awoke to a pair of violet eyes, a pale lavender I had never before seen on any plant or animal, let alone a human's eyes.

I should have known then.

He ran his fingers down the side of my face and to no avail, I tried to sit up. "So, little one. It would seem that you have awoken and regained some of your strength."

As my blurred vision cleared, I was able to see the rest of him. Flaxen hair even lighter than the sun peeked out from under an onyx hood as tan arms were revealed from under pitch-black sleeves .

_Who is he, and where am I?_

He gave a low chuckle, one that made me feel safe even though I had just seen my entire village destroyed.

"You are in my home now. My name is Marik. Do not be frightened, for I shall bring you no harm."

He placed a bowl of fruit before me, only some of which I recognized. Beside that he put a water jug.

"Eat and drink. You must regain your strength. I have to leave now, but I will be back. If you wish, you may explore this floor...but this floor only." His stomach gave a strange rumble.

With only the rustle of fabric, he went out of the open doorway. I heard no footsteps echo on the stone floor, and that should have warned me. But I was too preoccupied, and set to work on the meal in front of me.

Finishing my meal, I leaned back and studied my surroundings. I was lying in a large bed with red bedding, as well as scarlet gauzy curtains that were tied back to let the candlelight in. A candelabrum was placed in each corner, illuminating the room-but not enough for me to see the ceiling, which was shrouded in shadow.

Rolling onto my side I noticed a stuffed lion toy, the one my mother had made for me only days before. I did not stop to wonder how it might have come into this _'Marik's'_ possession, as I was elated that something dear to me still existed.

I do not know how long I lay there, playing with the toy, but after what seemed like hours Marik glided into the room once more. He seemed flushed, and I assumed he had been running.

"Hello, again, my little one. I trust you've found the food and accommodations satisfactory?"

I nodded my head, proud to know what 'accommodations' and 'satisfactory' meant.

"Excellent. Now, my child, there is something we must discuss. I trust you are aware of the sad demise of your village...your family."

Becoming melancholy, I nodded my head slowly.

"I know who did this to them. I know who took away your mommy and daddy. Would you like to get them back for it?"

At that time, I was truly innocent. All I knew of revenge then was 'hitting someone back if they hit you.' I truly believed that we were going to find the soldiers and hit them until they cried.

How naïve.

Nevertheless, I nodded once again.

"Very good. Now, there is just one problem left to take care of. You want to get back at the soldiers, right? But they're all bigger than you are. You have to get stronger to get back at them.

"How do I do that?" I asked, eyes wide.

"I can give you power. More power than any of the bad men could have ever imagined. Not only will you be strong, but you'll never suffer old age or infirmity. You'll be alive forever. How does that sound?"

"Real' nice. But will it hurt?"

"Only in the beginning, little one. Only in the beginning."

* * *

Kage Kitsune: pitch-black soulless eyes I wish to feast upon your life force....hisss

Bakura: Still not enough munching, I see. Anyway, any flames shall be used to make smores and to roast Anzu's body. I like my human flesh medium-rare, thank-you very much. If you're going to say something negative, please have a good reason. And remember, even flames make the numbers on the little review-counter thingamabob go up.

Kage Kitsune: Read and review or I shall devour your soul, disembowel you with a rusty spoon and feed your entrails to vultures...or my hungry friends.

Possessed Crazy-Squirrel: Meat.......

Bakura: Wait a moment. Squirrels don't eat meat. is suddenly swiped at with a claw

Kage Kitsune: Take heed and remember my warning.....


End file.
